


A3! Plays Among Us!

by jazzy_spork



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Bonding, Crack, Fights, Funny, Video Game: Among Us, basically a3 plays among us lol, crack fic if you turn a little to the left, i thought it would be funny, no act 2 spoilers jus characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy_spork/pseuds/jazzy_spork
Summary: Taruchi and NEO are sick of dumb people on the Among Us servers. So they decided to force their own arguably dumb troupe members to join them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanwithaplan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanwithaplan/gifts).



> i'm addicted to among us, enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taruchi and NEO devise a plan to have more successful runs of Among Us. "Successful" is a debatable adjective.

“OH MY GOD FARTJAR IS THE DUMBEST THING ALIVE!”

Juza woke up with a start from his post-pudding nap. He turned over to see Banri slumped over his bed, groaning with frustration. He had covered his face with his hands and was shaking.

“What happened?” Juza asked.

Before Banri could explain, Itaru barged in, shaking his phone around.

“Banri, did you actually kill someone in the cafeteria _with_ everyone there?”

“No! It was fartjar! They killed aightbro in the cafe with like 3 other people!”

“Stupid! Ugh, now what? Everyone already thinks we’re sus. This is why I hate playing with three imposters. Now they’re gonna frame one of us!”

Juza wasn’t sure how to respond, so he decided not to. After all, sudden outbursts during gaming from Itaru and Banri were common. He remembered a similar yelling session where Itaru almost threw his phone at the wall complaining about some “troll spamming the chat” and how he was gonna “beat his ass somehow even though he wasn’t The Imposter.” Juza tried to drown out their bickering, and fell back to sleep. The tired boy could only hear a bit of their ongoing discussion, but he definitely could make out: 

_“Everyone better play with us.”_


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru begins his and Banri's experiment with the Spring Troupe! But will the players even make it two feet away from the "emergency meeting" button?

“So you’re saying that it is imperative that we play this with you?” Tsuzuru asked with a frown.

“Yes… for team bonding,” Itaru replied with a serious expression. Well, it was actually so it would be easier to play and he could yell at anyone who did something stupid. He turned towards Izumi, waiting for her approval. Izumi gave a hesitant chuckle.

“Well, I guess you guys _have_ been working pretty hard during practice. Sure, you can get a break. I’ll be in the kitchen, then!” She scurried off to her curry.

“Um, Itaru, I don’t have a console or PC or anything,” Sakuya noted.

“No worries, just get the app. It’s called Among U--wait, Masumi, where are you going?” Itaru called out.

“Director’s going to the kitchen,” he replied, as if it was a given. 

“Ohmygodwhatasimp Masumi, the director said we have to do this as team bonding,” Itaru replied.

“Actually, she didn’t say that, but if the words ‘director said we have to’ are in there, he’s not gonna care,” Chikage whispered towards Sakuya. 

“I cannot wait to impost! It will be great fun!” Citron exclaimed with an excited gleam in his eyes.

“You’re referring to being the imposter,” Tzurusuru dryly chuckled. The game hadn’t even started yet and he was already tired.

After a great amount of time in trying to get Masumi back into the common room, getting Citron to the right app without him getting distracted, and _briefly_ explaining the rules of the game (“briefly” being the key word, who knows what they actually understood), the Spring Troupe’s first game of Among Us began.

_Itaru = taruchi_  
_Sakuya = sakusaku_  
_Tsuzuru = tsuzuroon_  
_Masumi = IzumisBF_  
_Citron = CITRON_  
_Chikage = Chikage_

Citron’s character was running around the lobby as the other members joined the room. 

“Did I win yet??” 

“No, we haven’t started yet,” Itaru replied. Remember how the objective of playing with his troupe was to play with smarter people? Itaru may have had to reconsider. 

Everyone eventually joined the lobby, and began customizing their characters.

“I will give my friend a ninja belt, because he is speedy and sneaky!” Citron gushed.

“Chikage-san, yours looks so classy with the black hat!” Sakuya exclaimed. He looked over at Itaru’s.

“Whoa, Itaru, how did you get your character in a full outfit?” 

“How do you think?” Tsuzuru remarked. Itaru made a silent ka-ching noise. 

The game started. Itaru reminded everyone to only communicate with the chat, nothing irl.

Everything seemed okay at first, Itaru noticed with a sigh of relief. There were some high maintenance people in this troupe, and he was a bit unsure on how it would go. 

_"EMERGENCY MEETING!"_

Itaru was confused. No one had died yet?

_“CITRON has voted”_

_taruchi: what happened_

_sakusaku: did someone die_

_CITRON: IT IS MASUMI_

_IzumiBF: but nothing happened_

_Chikage: everyone, click skip_

_tsuzuroon: yeah_

_CITRON: I AM SERIOUS HE LOOKED AT ME BEARDLY_

_tsuzuroon: weirdly? Yeah skip_

_“taruchi has voted”_

_“Chikage has voted”_

_“sakusaku has voted”_

_“tsuzuroon has voted”_

_“IzumisBF has voted”_

_"No one was ejected. (Skipped)"_

Everyone heard Itaru audibly sigh. The room then remained quiet, save for the mumbles from finding locations for tasks. Until… 

_“DEAD BODY REPORTED!”_

"My head snapped!" Sakuya exclaimed.

_CITRON: MASUMI_

_“CITRON has voted”_

_taruchi: I was w him tho doing tasks_

_CITRON: YOU RYE_

_Chikage: *Lie_

_tsuzuroon: chikage-sans been quiet_

_Chikage: Because it's me_

_taruchi: ???_

_sakusaku (dead): MASUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Chikage: Just kidding_

_taruchi: k then_

_IzumisBF: Chikage then_

_Chikage: Yes it is me_

_“Chikage has voted”_

_“taruchi has voted”_

_“sakusaku has voted”_

_“tsuzuroon has voted”_

_“IzumisBF has voted”_

_“Chikage was not The Imposter”_

Itaru realized that in his haste to rid himself of trolls, he may have invited the biggest troll to play with him. Chikage chuckled as he began to hover around in his ghost form. Izumi heard a collective "Dammit!" from the main room. She decided to check up on the "bonding."

"How are you all doing?" she asked, peering at everyone's phones. 

"Chikage's dead." Masumi dutifully replied.

"I see… so how does that happen in a 'team bonding exercise'?" she retorted jokingly.

"I killed him."

“…”

_"EMERGENCY MEETING!"_

_CITRON: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ALL_

_“CITRON has voted”_

_tsuzuroon: masumi youre not supposed to say that_

_IzumisBF: i wont lie to Director_

_sakusaku (dead): MY GODDD VOTE HIM OUT_

_taruchi: vote him out lmao_

_“taruchi has voted”_

_“sakusaku has voted”_

_“tsuzuroon has voted”_

_“IzumisBF has voted”_

_"IzumisBF was The Imposter."_

After the round ended, Itaru let out a deep sigh and leaned back on the couch. He looked around at his fellow troupe members, waiting for their reactions. Citron and Tsuzuru were arguing, presumably about Citron’s intuition. Chikage and Masumi were silent, as usual. Itaru was winded from the past round, even though no one literally did anything. He was about to call it a day, when… 

"Again!" Sakuya declared, filled with a need to get revenge. His voice projected and echoed dramatically around the room. What a _“Romeo-esque”_ way to say it, Itaru thought.

And so, Spring Troupe's second game began. Their characters once again ran around in the lobby. 

_"EMERGENCY MEETING"_

_CITRON: IT IS ITARU_

_“CITRON has voted”_

_taruchi: NONE OF US EVEN MOVED_

_sakusaku: citron has good intuition_

_tszuzuroon: citron why_

_CITRON: ITARU BREATHED WRONG_

_Chikage: I think so too_

_tsuzuroon: he breathed wrong??_

_Chikage: Itaru is the imposter_

_sakusaku: chikage-san how do you know_

_Chikage: Just kidding_

_sakusaku: ill skip_

_taruchi: ty lucky gatcha charm_

_tsuzuroon: it's gotta be chikage-san_

_“sakusaku has voted”_

_“Chikage has voted”_

_“tsuzuroon has voted”_

_“IzumisBF has voted”_

_taruchi: not you too guys we haven't even started_

_“taruchi has voted”_

"Why am I the only one who skipped?" Itaru complained.

_"Chikage was not The Imposter."_

Everyone quietly gasped at this declaration. They resumed doing tasks. Itaru glanced up at Citron. He seemed to be having the time of his life, quickly getting tasks done with great speed. It was to be expected, after all. Citron’s speech was always super proficient when it came to video game lingo. Itaru continued to run around storage, when he saw Masumi’s corpse.

_“DEAD BODY REPORTED!”_

_“CITRON has voted”_

_sakusaku: masumi died?_

_taruchi: yea where were u all_

_tsuzuroon: that big tube thing_

_taruchi: engine?_

_tsuzuroon: i think so_

_taruchi: you sound hesitant_

_CITRON: ITARU SELF REPORT_

_IzumisBF (dead): it’s citron_

Itaru was oddly impressed at how Citron correctly used “self report.” The context was right, but the truth wasn’t. Itaru obviously knew that he wasn’t The Imposter!

_taruchi: no i didnt_

_taruchi: it could be citron_

_CITRON: IT IS ITARU_

_sakusaku: i think its tsuzuru-san_

_sakusaku: sorry_

_tsuzuroon: no i was at the reactor_

_sakusaku: aha you said engine!_

_tsuzuroon: i dont know anything!_

_taruchi: sus_

_“taruchi has voted”_

_“sakusaku has voted”_

_“tsuzuroon has voted”_

_“tsuzuroon was not The Imposter.”_

“It _has_ to be Itaru-san then!” Sakuya exclaimed.

“I’ve been with you for most of the time!” Itaru argued back. The other Mankai members could hear the faint arguing from their rooms. 

“Yes it is!” Citron exclaimed.

_“EMERGENCY MEETING!”_

“GOD DAMN IT!”

_“CITRON has voted”_

_“sakusaku has voted”_

_taruchi: sakuya youre gonna need to pull a great gatcha for me to make up for this betrayal_

Everyone held their breath (except for Masumi cause he didn’t care) to wait and see if it truly was Itaru.

_“taruchi was not The Imposter”_

And then all hell broke loose.

“It was _Citron?_ ” Tsuzuru whispered in shock.

“Yes it was me! I did a great job!” Citron replied.

Itaru needed a break. The betrayal was too much for him. The other members began to loudly discuss the past game, when Kazunari walked in.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” he asked. He turned towards Itaru, who looked like he had ascended to heaven. And not in the good way.

“Itaroon? What’s wrong?” Kazunari glanced at Itaru’s screen, ignoring that Itaru looked like he was foaming at the mouth. He saw the “defeat” page on Itaru’s phone screen. Kazunari perked up.

“Oh! Among Us?” 

“You play?”

“Of course! It’s really popular right now right?”

“Guess I’d expect you to know about this kind of stuff,” Itaru admitted. He explained to Kazunari that he wanted to have a decent run through, so he got their Director to approve the game as a “troupe bonding” exercise. 

“That’s a good idea! I’ve been wanting to play with people I knew irl!” Kazunari exclaimed. Before Itaru could warn Kazunari of the dangers of playing with their _unique_ troupe members, Kazunari had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for summer troupe!


End file.
